


We were made for this.

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Merlin hated killing but to defend Camelot and his king, he’d do anything.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #374: We were made for this





	We were made for this.

Fierce and brutal, Merlin shoved his magic upward. Wet gurgles later, the bandits hung there, skewered by broken trees.

Merlin kept moving. They did not.

In the chaos, Merlin saw Arthur’s defiance faltering, more outlaws overwhelming him.

Roaring, refusing to let Arthur die, Merlin’s magic sunk into Arthur’s sword, taking on a fiery life of its own, slashing through flesh like soggy paper.

In the end, they both survived. And Camelot remained free.

Two sides of the same coin, King and his warlock, in destruction and defense, for the love of Camelot and each other, they were made for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: I had so much trouble with this one.   
Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
